Confrontation
by NorthmansProgeny09
Summary: What happens when Casey confronts Derek at the end of Crushing the Coach? He never answered the door at the end of the episode because the doorbell never rang. DASEY OBVIOUSLY! Rated M for later.
1. Prologue

Summary: DASEY!!! No other pairing, obviously... but there is a jealous Sam and Emily! What happens when Casey confronts Derek at the end of "Crushing the Coach"? Derek never answered the door at the end of the episode because the doorbell never rang.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek... but one day I will own Michael Seater!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

As the three girls left, they thanked Derek for showing them that they were being played. Then to his dismay, all of them left without giving him one single digit. He started to pout but he quickly got over it as he noticed Casey staring at him intently.

He quickly realized that she was about to talk to him, so he quickly made and excuse, a lame one, but an effective excuse to go to his room. Then he booked it up the stairs taking them three at a time. He slammed his door behind him and listened for any sign of Casey following him up the steps. He could always tell when someone was going to because the second stair from the top always creaked under any kind of pressure.

"Nothing," he half-sighed, half-muttered to himself. Heck, half of him hoped that Casey would follow him, though he wasn't sure why. He had an idea, a very stupid idea, a very unrealistic, never-gonna-happen idea, and it was all thanks to Edwin.

"Maybe you're showing compassion for Casey," Edwin's voice rang over and over again in Derek's head. He couldn't deny it anymore, at least not to himself. If Casey were to find out she'd be more disgusted with him than she already was. What'd be even worse is if Nora and George were to find out. If their son were to find out that he felt anything more than family, step-brotherly feelings toward Casey, they'd probably end up disowning him.

Derek hated admitting this too, but he only picked fights with Casey for two reasons and two reasons only. One was that nobody (minus Edwin) was to ever find out that he had actual... feelings towards Casey. He didn't even tell Edwin voluntarily, exactly. So obviously, appearances had to be kept up. The other, last, and most disturbing and twisted reason he picked fights with her, and that he lived for those fights, was... she looked incredibly hot and gorgeous when she was pissed off.

He loved the way he hair would fall in front of her face whether it was up or not from the incesant yelling. He loved the way her bright blue eyes shot flames as her very cute nostrils flared out. He loved the rapid breathing that came from her nose after she finally shut those sweet lips of hers. Oh how he wanted to taste them. Then she continued to stare in his direction. But, most of all... he absolutely loved how her cheeks got blood red to match her ears, and how they would turn from red straight to pink after she was embarrassed when he actually won a fight.

Derek knew he could NEVER tell Casey these things to her face, so he figured he'd just have to keep dreaming. Which is exactly what he did, drifting slowly into his own dream world as he quietly fell asleep. If only he knew the what tonight had planned for him.


	2. Girlfriend

Chapter 2: Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I don't own Life With Derek or Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Don't hate me for using anything... no flames.

* * *

Casey couldn't sleep at all. She kept tossing and turning, mainly because she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. She just couldn't help it. Him with his perfectly tussled hair that severely needs combed, and his stupid smirk that makes her want to smack him because he always has it on his face when he knows he won one of their fights. And that stupid leather jacket! The way it perfectly fits him, and moves with him when it should and doesn't when it shouldn't. 

God, does she hate it. She hates that she likes him... she knows that nothing could ever freaking happen. She'd be another fling in his eyes even if he did give her the time of day the way thay she wanted him to. She'd just have to push it in the back of her mind for now and leave it at that. She'll always have to wonder, but that's all it'll ever be.

So, since Casey couldn't sleep, she decided to go downstairs and get herself a snack. Food always makes her sleepy. Especially double chocolate ice cream. She knew what she was going for, and she wasn't going to leave that kitchen until she got it. No matter what.

After she was in the kitchen, she knew that she couldn't eat anything by herself in there without a little distraction. So she turned on the radio to her favorite radio station, and since it was on a commercial, she went to the freezer to get the ice cream out. She then got a spoon, not even worrying about getting a bowl.

As she was shutting the silverware drawer, one of her favorite songs came on the radio. She then started singing along, as if the one upstairs could hear her. As she was singing, in her head she was saying, "This is for you. Everytime you have a flavor of the week that you rub in my face, like you think I don't care. But I'm sick of it, and this song explains why."

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend,

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me,  
No way, no way, No it's not a secret,  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend,

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious,  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive,  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright.

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother effin' princess,  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.

She's like, so whatever,  
You could do so much better,  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend..."

As she continued to sing, she also began twirling around in the kitchen around the island. She left the ice cream sitting there, and continued to sing at the top of her lungs using the spoon as her unplugged microphone.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Oh my god!" Derek groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He had just barely gotten to sleep when he heard music coming from downstairs. He knew that George and Nora didn't hear it, mainly because the basement was soundproof, thank the Lord. Then he realized that Edwin was at his friend's house and Lizzie and Marti were both really heavy sleepers once they got into deep sleep. He knew Casey was the one downstairs because of the fruity music that was playing.

He finally got out of bed and drug his feet over to his door. He opened it up quietly and walked down the stairs, trying not to make any sign that he was awake. He was going to make Casey pay for this. He needed to get sleep so he could look completely drop dead gorgeous for his date tomorrow night with... uh... whassername.

As Derek came down and finally got to the bottom of the steps, he crept along the wall, trying to make sure that Casey didn't see him at all. He put himself flesh up against the wall and peeked his head around to see Casey dancing and singing in her pajamas, using the spoon for her ice cream that she had out as a microphone. He smirked to himself and thought, "She's really cute when she's like this. She's being herself." Then he listened to the song she was singing.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me,  
No way, no way, No it's not a secret,  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend,

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me,  
And even when you look away I know you think of me,  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again,

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear,  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear,  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again..."

He noticed now that she had sat the spoon on the counter, and she was just spinning around in constant circles with her eyes shut, not even caring or paying attention to where she was going or where she was at. He knew that this was going to be his perfect opportunity to get her back.

He studied her closely for a few seconds, trying to get the perfect opportunity to jump in. He planned it out like it was double-dutch. When he spotted the perfect moment, he took it. He grabbed her waist and spun her around with her. He made sure to pull her close, so she couldn't really get out of the hold.

When she realized that there were arms around her waist, she screamed and grabbed onto the closest thing she could so she wouldn't fall, considering she had already lost her balance, but to her unfortunate demise, Derek was the closest thing to her.

Now that she had lost her balance, she was bound to fall over, and since she had grabbed onto Derek, the next thing they knew, they were both on the floor. Derek had landed on the floor first, therefore breaking Casey's fall. He grunted at the impact, and then he grabbed Casey's arms, guaranteeing that she couldn't move much.

"Der-ek!" she screeched. "You're such a jerk! I can't believe you were spying on me!" She writhed and wormed around on Derek, trying to get away, but doing something completely different... and apparently not realizing it.

"Well," said Derek, trying not to moan, "You said to come over and tell you what you want to hear." He smirked, then pulled her down close to him. He then leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Tell me Casey, what do you want to hear?"

Her breath caught as he got closer to her, and as he spoke, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She was falling in and out of reality, and without realizing it, she arched her back, pushing into him more. When she didn't respond, he started talking again.

"Come on Casey, tell me. That's all I want to you to do." He leaned up to her ear again, and said, "Tell me what you want, and I'll let you go."

"Don't," she said inaudibly. She was sick of being perfect and analyzing everything and overthinking. She was living now.

Derek smirked; he knew he'd get something out of her. "I'm sorry, what was that Casey?"

"Don't let me go," she said a little louder... but she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want, Casey."

"I want you to not let me go." She didn't break eye contact, she didn't blink, heck, he didn't even think she was breathing.

Derek didn't fully understand. After a few seconds he comprehended it, then smirked. He flipped them around, being careful not to hurt her. He slowly leaned in, faces centimeters apart when they heard someone coming down the stairs. The quickly jumped apart.

"Hey, guys," said Lizzie. "Why are you guys still up?"

"Well-" Casey started.

"Casey and I were both, uh, hungry."

"Hungry, right," said Casey.

"But we both ate and we're not hungry now, so see you in the morning." Derek and Casey both ran up the steps and ran into their rooms without even looking at each other. They slammed their doors behind them and they both thought, "What the hell just happened?"


End file.
